Carbyness
by no-1gal
Summary: Read the title! Carby!


Title - Carbyness  
  
Author - no_1gal@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer - Characters don't belong to me blah blah blah..  
  
  
  
"Take these for a week and if it doesn't clear up then come back and we'll try something else." John Carter handed the prescription to the patient. Abby watched from the Admin. Desk with an amused expression as the patient waddled out of the hospital. Carter walked over to her and leaned on the counter. His hair was all ruffled, which Abby found extremly cute. Then she glanced at his face. He looked exhausted. There were massive bags under his eyes and he was very pale.  
  
"When you off?" She asked him in her usual tone. He glanced at his watch them looked at her.  
  
"One hour, ten minutes and fifty four seconds. You?" She knew that he was at the hardest stage of his shift. The last hour was spent glaring at the clocks on the walls telling the stupid hands to get a move on. Lucky for her, she only had ten minutes left then she could get going.  
  
"I'm off in ten." He glared at her. "You want me to stick around and wait. We could go for coffee and pie." She gave him a smile and was pleased to see it returned.  
  
"I don't think I'd make it. Besides, we don't need to feed the gossip farm any food. Their already stuffed full." I smiled at him and he glanced down. "I already heard that I'm supposed to be taking you to dinner next week. Tuesday in fact. I also heard that it's all booked and everything. All that would leave me to do is ask a certain lady if she would like to accompany me." Abby couldn't believe it. Was he actually going to ask her out on a date, "Now," he muttered, "Where's Susan?"  
  
Abby tried not to let the disappointment show but failed miserably. What was she thinking? Carter would never in a million years ask her out. Sure, her used to have a thing for her but he seemed to get over that pretty quickly.  
  
"Right, well I'm going to go now. See you later." She was about to turn away from him when he tugged on her arm. He was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Abby, I'm only joking. Ms. Lockhart, would you join me for dinner next Tuesday." He waited for her to say something. Her expression had changed from one of disappointment to one of disbelief. For a couple of second, she considered turning him down. If they started a relationship, it would be so complicated. She cared for him deeply. In fact, you could probably say she was falling in love. Big-time.  
  
"I'd love to Dr. Carter." She replied, now also grinning. She felt like she was a teenager all over again. Experiencing love for the first time. Well, she maybe wasn't experiencing love for the first time but love on this level, she was sure not many people would ever experience.  
  
His grin slowly faded as did hers. I was amazing how well they could read each other. She had known that he was venturing into serious territory and so she too had become serious. Their relationship was truly remarkable.  
  
Suddenly, he was lowering his head. Oh god, he was going to kiss her. He was moving slow enough to allow her time to pull away if she wanted. She didn't want to pull away. She wanted this. Her head tipped to the right ever so slightly and their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. Carter was lost in her. Abby was lost in him. They were alone in their own private little world.  
  
For a minute, their lips were like a bridge. A bridge from one half of a person to the other. Take one away and the bridge would collapse, taking everything inside the two beings along with it.  
  
The shrill of the phone interrupted the quiet moment. John pulled away and they stared at each other until there was another ring. Damn phone.  
  
As John turned round to get it there was a massive noise of cheers and clapping. Followed by a series of comments they both decided to ignore. Abby's face had turned a bright shade of red as had John's. John reached for the phone and as he did, he waved his hand in the air at their adoring fans. He looked back at Abby and she looked at him. In that moment he knew that everything between them would be okay.  
  
---  
  
Short story, I know. Hope you all enjoyed it. If enough people want a sequel I may do one. It will be hard to fit all this writing in with school. I will probably only get to post at the weekend. Nooo! Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks Gillian 


End file.
